Say It All
by secretxdream
Summary: What if Merlin confessed to Morgana that he also has magic? Based after series 2 episode 3. !MerganaRomance! In-Progress
1. The Confession

**I don't own Merlin I'm afraid. The show belongs to the BBC.**

**This is based on Merlin and Morgana in series 2 episode 3. This is what I think should have happened when Merlin and Morgana speak to each other after returning to Camelot. Bare in mind that this is my first story.**

Morgana was lying on her large bed, dressed in her emerald coloured dress. Her eyes were closed. A knock on the door was heard. Morgana opened her eyes, and then lifted her head up. She got off the bed; making her way over to the door, and she opened it.

Merlin was stood on the other side of the door, a grin across his lips. Morgana held onto the door with a firm grip, and she looked him up and down.

"Merlin." Morgana simply said.

"My Lady." Merlin responded back.

Morgana opened the door wider so that Merlin could enter. Merlin walked in, and Morgana closed the door. Merlin stood still, and he looked at her. There was silence between them both for a while.

"I wanted to check that you were OK." Merlin spoke.

Morgana had nodded her head slightly, a small smile appearing on the corner of her lips.

"I'm fine." Morgana assured him.

Again, silence took over the two of them. They both looked at each other, like they were waiting for one of them to say something.

"What was said at the woods-" Morgana began to speak.

"You can trust me, Morgana, I won't tell anyone." Merlin said. He had a serious look in his eyes.

Morgana nodded her head once more, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana commented.

Merlin looked at her, swallowing lightly.

"I know now who I really am…" Morgana to speak. She looked up at him. "And it isn't something to be scared of." Morgana added on.

Merlin still looked at her, lost within her words.

"Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good." Morgana commented.

Merlin smiled at her, glad to hear those words. Morgana looked down at her hands, breathing out in relief.

"Urm…" Merlin began to speak. Morgana looked at him, more silence fell between them. "It's good to have you back." Merlin managed to say.

Morgana smiled softly at him, biting gently on her lower lip.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana said.

Merlin now formed back up the smile across his lips, his blue eyes glistening like icicles.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Merlin?" Morgana responded.

"Just remember that you're not on your own." Merlin told her.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was on about.

"What do you mean by that?" Morgana asked him.

Merlin took in a deep breath, hesitating on whether he should tell her about his magic or not. Finally, he breathed out.

"I too have magic…" Merlin confessed.

Morgana widened her eyes, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Why didn't he tell her? Morgana knew about it, but she had sworn that she was just seeing things. Morgana shook her head.

"How could you lie to me?" Morgana snapped.

Merlin shook his head.

"You're the King's Ward; I didn't want to be executed for who I am." Merlin admitted.

"I wouldn't have told anyone, Merlin." Morgana promised him. She walked one pace forwards, standing within an arms range of him. "I knew about it, but I wasn't sure if that was just me seeing things." Morgana commented.

Merlin nodded.

"I'm sorry that it took so long to tell you. I would never tell anyone about your gifts." Merlin said.

"I hope you don't tell anyone. I won't stand around to watch innocent people die, especially you, Merlin." Morgana told him.

Merlin nodded his head.

"I should really be going now." Merlin pointed out.

Morgana grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"Stay a bit longer for me, please?" Morgana requested.

Merlin had pulled his arm away from her for the moment.

"No, Morgana. You know I can't." Merlin answered. He walked back a couple of steps. But Morgana grabbed his arm once more, and she took some steps forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers soon running up to the back of his neck. Morgana felt his hair on her fingertips, and she sighed out in a smile.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Morgana begged him.

Merlin swallowed lightly. He couldn't refuse her, but he knew that it was wrong. Merlin was a servant; Morgana wasn't.

"Fine. I'll stay, but not for too long." Merlin finally said.

Morgana went upon her tiptoes, planting a kiss on Merlin's pale cheek.

"Thank you." Morgana said. She looked back at him, her green eyes gazing into his blue eyes. "I can't deny this any longer." Morgana confessed.

Merlin arched his left eyebrow up in surprise.

"Deny what?" Merlin asked her.

"How I feel about you." Morgana answered. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, pulling him even closer to her. "I'm willing to take the risk, but are you?" Morgana asked him.

"I-I-" Merlin stammered.

Morgana placed her finger on his lips, looking straight at him.

"Forget I said that." Morgana commented. She removed her finger from his lips, and then reached out to touch his face. Morgana pulled him down to kiss his lips.

Merlin was very surprised by this; he didn't know how to react at first. But soon enough, he relaxed himself into this kiss. Merlin slipped his left arm around the back of her waist, his eyes closing off.

Morgana felt a tingling sensation run up her body, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Morgana soon pulled her lips away, and she looked up at him. "Be mine?" Morgana requested.

Merlin had looked at her, his lips parted so slightly.

"I am willing to take that risk, but we'll need to be careful." Merlin answered. He smiled at her, and then backed away a couple of steps. Morgana nodded her head, smiling at him.

"Like I said, I should be going." Merlin commented.

Morgana nodded her head, and she smiled. Morgana opened the door for him. Merlin walked out of the door.

"Sleep well." Morgana said. Merlin looked back at her, and he gave her a smile. Morgana smiled back, and then she closed the door to her chambers.

**So, that is what I think should have happened. Do you agree?**

**Reviews are most welcome, so that I know what to improve on next time.**


	2. The Witch Finder

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not me.**

**A few people have wanted me to continue this story, so I am. This is the second chapter, based on the Witch Finder. I've picked the scene with the search of the chambers at the end. I thought that scene could have been better. Hope you like this!**

A search in the Witch Finder's chambers was taking place. Merlin stood near the door way, a smile across his face. He knew what he was looking for. Uther, Morgana and Arthur were stood there. Arthur was leading the search. The Witch Finder stood there, arms folded across his chest.

"You're wasting _your time_!" The Witch Finder commented.

Arthur took no notice of his words. He pointed in a different direction, his head turning to one of the searchers. "Cupboard over there!" Arthur demanded.

The Guard obeyed, walking over to the small cupboard. Merlin held his breath, hoping that the moment of truth would be revealed. The Guard opened the cupboard, and thousands of amulets fell out. The shelf collapsed. The amulets clattered on the floor, scattering everywhere.

The Witch Finder widened his eyes, completely taken by surprise. He walked forward, looking back at Uther.

"These _things_ don't belong to me!" The Witch Finder insisted. But this was a lie. He kicked over some of the amulets, walking slowly. "This is a _trick_!" He continued. He coughed slightly. Arthur slowly began to draw out his sword. The Witch Finder pointed at Merlin, hand touching the table as he stumbled slightly. "That _boy_, plots against me-" He added on.

Uther turned to face Merlin, who said nothing.

The Witch Finder began to cough, like he was choking on something. Everyone looks at him, wondering what was happening to him. Merlin tries not to laugh, for he knew what was coming next. The Witch Finder opened his mouth, and a toad came out. It landed on the floor, and then went away. The Witch Finder choked, disgusted by this.

Uther looked at the Witch Finder, his brows now creasing together.

"A sorcerer!" Uther shouted. He drew out his sword.

The Witch Finder grabbed a dagger from the table, and then pulled Morgana near him. Uther stepped forward, angry.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing." Uther simply commented. Aredian chose to ignore Uther's words; he stepped back, taking Morgana with him. His dagger was pointing towards the King. The Guards walk forward, along with Uther. "You will never escape Camelot alive." Uther added on.

Aredian placed his arm around Morgana's throat, the dagger close to her.

"I _will_ if you value the life of you Ward, hmm." Aredian told him.

Morgana is very scared by this; she is unable to break away. Arthur comes forward now. Aredian takes himself and Morgana further away, but the Guards, Prince and King continue to come forward.

Merlin sees this, and can't stand to see Morgana terrified. He quietly speaks in Old English, his eyes turning to an amber colour.

The dagger in Aredian's hand glows a dangerous orange, and he screams out in pain. His hand begins to shake, moving it away from Morgana. She runs away from him, keeping out of the way. Aredian steps back, clutching his hand. He walks back into a block, and he falls, breaking the window. Aredian screams, eventually hitting the ground outside.

Arthur and Uther look out of the window, shocked by what just happened. Merlin breathed out in relief, glad that this was all over. Uther turned around, and he frowned.

"Who did _that_?" He hissed. Silence fell around the room. "That didn't just happen naturally, someone used magic." Uther commented. Again, no one admitted it. Merlin was tempted to confess, but he decided not to. "As soon as I find out who did that, they will be punished." Uther said. He walked out.

Arthur stood there, hands on his hips. "Father, whoever it was, they just saved Morgana!" Arthur pointed out. But Uther did not respond, he just kept on walking out. Arthur soon followed him out, along with the rest of the Guards. It was just Merlin and Morgana in there now.

"Merlin, was that you?" Morgana asked. She turned to face him; her skin was shocking white, her green eyes wide.

"Yes, please don't hand me over." Merlin answered. He walked back slightly, hitting the closed door.

Morgana walked forward, standing so close to him. She shook her head, swallowing nervously. "I would never do that to you, Merlin." Morgana insisted. She touched his arms. "I told you, I'd never say anything to anyone about your gifts." Morgana reminded him.

Merlin had smiled at her, now remembering her words. "How stupid of me, of course you said that." Merlin finally said.

Morgana had smiled at him. "Thank you, Merlin." Morgana said. She kissed his lips just the once, and then looked up at him. "You saved my life, and I shall reward you personally." Morgana promised him.

Merlin had raised an eyebrow at her. "Please, you don't have-" Merlin began to speak.

"No, I will. You deserve something." Morgana insisted. She pulled Merlin closer to her body, and began to kiss him once more. Her hand snaked around the back of his neck, her fingers running through the back of his hair.

Merlin was prepared this time; he returned the kiss back to her. His arm went around her waist, keeping her close to his body. This kiss reminded him of the first night they had kissed. This bond was getting stronger. Merlin had soon pulled his lips away, looking straight at her.

"We need to be careful." Merlin reminded her.

"You know we will be, I don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Morgana responded.

Merlin had smiled at her, his hand touching the side of her neck so gently. "I love you." Merlin admitted.

Morgana blushed a rose colour, a giggle escaping from her lips. "And I love you to." Morgana said back.

Merlin had leant in once more, kissing her once more.

**So what do you think? Should I add another chapter to this story?**

**Reviews are most welcome.**


	3. Poisoned and Taken

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me!**

**Third chapter to my story. I thought I'd choose the moment where Morgana gets poisoned. I changed it, because to be honest, that scene was sad to watch. And it could have been better. Enjoy (:**

Morgana knelt on the floor, looking up at Merlin. Merlin had crouched down in front of her, holding the bed sheet to her. "Here, you tear this up. I'll make some rope." Merlin told her. Morgana nodded her head, beginning to shred the sheet. Merlin turned away as soon as he saw Morgana beginning to tear up the sheet. Merlin opened up the water pouch, trying to hide it from Morgana. He revealed the poison, and he tipped the liquid into the pouch. He heard the words of the Great Dragon echo in his ear; Merlin knew that he would immediately regret this. Once the deadly liquid had gone in to the water pouch, Merlin hid the poison back into his pocket. He turned back around, facing his lover once more. Morgana looked up at him, worried about what was happening outside.

Merlin knew that it was now or never, but he didn't really want to do this. "Here, have some water." Merlin simply said. He held up the water pouch.

Morgana looked at it, and she shook her head. "I'm not thirsty." Morgana answered.

"If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink." Merlin informed her.

"_If_ we get out of here." Morgana corrected him. She heard the sound of Arthur bellowing outside. Merlin placed the pouch in her hand, and walked over to the door. Morgana placed the pouch on the floor, getting more and more worried now.

Merlin walked back, picking up the pouch. But then it hit him. Merlin looked back at her. "Morgana, how are you not affected?" He asked.

Morgana looked up at him, her green eyes glistening. "I don't know." Morgana admitted.

Merlin crouched down in front of her, ending up on his knees. "Please, Morgana – I'll die." Merlin begged her. He breathed in, hoping to find out the answer.

"I heard a voice at night, but by the time I woke up – Gwen started to fall asleep." Morgana began to explain. She closed her eyes for the moment, thinking back. "I made my way down to see Gaius, but everyone else started to get sick." Morgana added on.

Merlin placed a hand on his forehead, feeling more moisture linger there. "Morgause did this to you." Merlin told her.

"So how do we stop it?" Morgana asked.

"I have to kill you." Merlin admitted.

Morgana widened her eyes, shaking her head. "Merlin, there must be another-" Morgana began to speak.

"There isn't." Merlin interrupted. He looked at her; his blue eyes were wide now. He hissed out, trying not to succumb to the illness. "If you don't do this, then we're all going to die." Merlin said. He tried to stand up, but he soon fell onto his back.

Morgana crawled over to him, her arm under his back. "Merlin, please don't try anything." Morgana begged him. Her voice soothed him. Morgana looked at the pouch, sighing. Morgana folded up the raggedy bed sheet, placing it under Merlin's head. She scrambled back over to the pouch, picking it up. As she popped the lid off, she began to drink out of it.

Merlin sat up, his eyes now widening. "No." Merlin whispered. He crawled up to her, taking the pouch away.

Morgana began to choke now, her hand loosely on her throat. She started to gasp for air. "Mer-Merlin." Morgana said.

Merlin had pulled her into his arms, feeling the sadness taking over him. He loved her, and didn't want to lose her. Merlin had allowed her to lean her body against his. Merlin felt a single tear come out of his eye. He looked down at her, seeing her face grow pale. "I'm so sorry…" Merlin said.

Morgana continued to choke, clutching onto his arm. "I'd die for you anyway." Morgana choked out. She forced out a smile, still gasping. The poison was setting in so fast. "I-love-you." Morgana gasped out.

Merlin had closed his eyes for the moment, her words pounding in his head. "I love you too." Merlin admitted. He kissed her cold forehead. "I didn't want it to end like this." Merlin said. He rocked her body in his arms, staying with her until the end.

Morgana started to arch her head back, her eyes slowly beginning to close.

Merlin plucked up the chance, and he kissed her lips. The tears didn't stop, they just continued to fall. Once Merlin pulled away, he felt how light she was in his arms. Merlin had gasped, his hand touching her face. It was so cold. His other hand went on the back of her head, keeping a firm grip. Merlin felt the illness beginning to disappear, his natural breathing returning back to him. He pulled Morgana closer to his chest, crying into her. He rocked her body once more, crying out loud once more.

The door had burst open, coming off its hinges. Merlin lifted his head up, seeing Morgause run in. She took away Morgana, looking down at her. "What has he done to you?" Morgause asked.

Merlin had glared at Morgause. "Get your hands off her, Morgause!" Merlin snapped.

Morgause lifted her head up, frowning. "You can't tell me what to do!" Morgause shouted back. She looked down at Morgana, cradling her body so gently.

Merlin stood up, frowning now. "You made me do this." Merlin said.

Morgause still looked up at Merlin, surprised by his reaction. "I can save her." Morgause insisted.

Merlin shook his head. "Then you'll take her away from me." Merlin pointed out.

Morgause shook her head. "I promise you I won't." Morgause said.

Merlin had breathed out, looking at Morgana. "Then save her." Merlin commented.

Morgause began to chant in Old English, her eyes glowing amber. But Morgause had lied to him. A gust of wind had surrounded Morgana and Morgause, which caused Merlin to frown.

"You lied to me!" Merlin shouted. As soon as the wind was gone, Morgana and Morgause were no longer there. Merlin had breathed out rapidly several times. He heard Uther stir back. Merlin covered his eyes with his hand, the tears streaming down his cheeks now.

**Oh no! Morgana has gone :(**

**Find out if Merlin finds Morgana in the next chapter, will be up at some point.**

**Review it if you wish. I'm always open for improvement(:**


	4. Reunited

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me(:**

**The reunion of Merlin and Morgana, very different to what I had in mind, but meh! I haven't been well, so it's late up. I'm still sick, so bare with me on this. Enjoy either way! (:**

It had now been a year since Morgana went missing. Merlin was still missing her so much; his heart would ache every time her name was mentioned. He had just lost his father to some Knights, and that went far too deep for him. Merlin was feeling so nervous when Arthur had asked him to help search for Morgana, he had so much running through his mind.

As the patrol searched the forest, Merlin groaned in pain. Arthur teased him about it, continuing to lead the way.

"I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollop head." Merlin commented.

"There's no such word." Arthur told him.

"It's idiomatic." Merlin explained. Arthur had raised an eyebrow, scoffing slightly. "You need to be more in touch with the people." Merlin added on.

"Describe dollop head." Arthur commanded.

"In two words?" Merlin asked. Arthur had nodded his head.

"Yeah!" Arthur answered.

"Er… Prince Arthur." Merlin answered.

Arthur stopped the patrol, hearing a strange sound coming from close by. He looked around, and then jumped off his horse. Merlin had also jumped off his horse, looking around. An army of men charged towards them, swords and axes raised high above their heads. Arthur drew out his sword. "On me!" Arthur had shouted. The Knights of Camelot surrounded Arthur and Merlin, and they all began to fight.

The battle lasted for about 10 minutes, with 20 dead men lying on the ground. Another sound was heard, which made Arthur lift his head up. His sword was still in his hand, aiming it at the gap in the forest.

In the distance, a figure limped forward. Merlin tried to see who it could be, feeling his heart tighten up for some unknown reason. The figure so came forward, whimpering as she looked around. It was Morgana!

Merlin had gasped, and Arthur placed his sword down. "Morgana!" Arthur had said. Morgana had frozen on the spot, looking helplessly at Merlin and Arthur. She looked a mess, her black hair was a mess and dirt was on her face. Her purple dress was now torn.

"Arthur!" Morgana had croaked. She limped forward, making her way over to Merlin. Arthur had raised an eyebrow, looking at his manservant. Morgana had placed her arms around Merlin, crying into his shoulder. "Merlin, please-" Morgana had began to beg. But she couldn't finish her sentence; she fell limp in his arms.

"No!" Merlin had whispered. He had easily caught her, and he looked over at Arthur.

"We need to get her back to Camelot." Arthur spoke.

Merlin had nodded his head, slipping one of his arms under her legs. The other arm went around her waist, and he lifted her up in his arms. The patrol now made their way back to Camelot, relieved that Morgana had been found.

Once back at Camelot, Merlin and Arthur had made their way up to the castle, Morgana still unconscious.

"Why did she run to you?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I really have no idea, but the important thing is that we've found her." Merlin had answered. He was lying about that, but he just didn't want to say the truth to Arthur. The door had opened to Morgana's chambers, and Merlin went in first. He took Morgana over to the bed, laying her body there.

"Fetch Gaius, I'll watch over her." Arthur said.

Merlin had nodded, and he left the room. He ran down the corridors, opening the door to his and Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius!" Merlin had shouted.

"My boy, what is it?" Gaius had asked.

"It's Morgana, she's unconscious-" Merlin began to explain.

Gaius had arched his eyebrow, his mouth was slightly open. "You found her?" Gaius questioned.

"Please, help her!" Merlin begged. He felt a single tear trickle down his cheek, and his heart slowed down a little bit. Gaius had soon nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm coming." Gaius had finally answered. The two of them made their way out of the chambers.

Once in Morgana's chambers, Gaius opened one of her eyes, examining it. He tilted his head slightly, feeling her forehead.

"She appears to be fine, she just needs to rest." Gaius explained. Merlin had breathed out, looking at Morgana. "She must have been shocked to find you, which would explain why she fainted." Gaius added on.

"I won't leave her." Merlin commented.

"If there is anything you need, just tell me." Arthur spoke. He walked out of the room, leaving Merlin and Gaius in there.

"I'll leave you alone with her, Merlin." Gaius said. He walked out, closing the door softly.

Merlin pulled up a chair, sitting close to Morgana's bed. He took her pale hand in his, and he looked at her.

"It's been a whole year, and now we've found you." Merlin spoke softly to her. He kissed the back of her hand, keeping a strong grip. "I've missed you too much. I just wish that you were with me when I lost someone so close to me." Merlin admitted. He sniffed, and fresh tears fell from his eyes once more.

**So, Morgana has been found! Way hey!**

**But will Merlin's relationship with Morgana be found out by Uther, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius?**

**Gwen will be in the next chapter, along with Uther. Bare with me as I say.**

**Review? (:**


	5. After The Reunion

**BBC own Merlin, not me(:**

**Right, anything I add from now on is from my entire imagination. What I've decided is that Morgana doesn't side with Morgause however I might have one chapter where Morgause possesses Morgana - I'll see about that (there's the answer mattl2003 - hope that helps(:.). Anyway, enjoy this chapter! (:**

The next day, Morgana appeared much better than ever before. She even felt great. As Gwen drew back the curtains to welcome the sunlight, she heard a faint stir coming from Morgana.

"Is it morning already?" Morgana asked in a mumble.

"Yes it is, and it's a glorious day!" Gwen announced. Morgana sat up, a smile on her lips. "Did you sleep well, my Lady?" Gwen asked her softly.

"I haven't slept properly like that for a whole year." Morgana admitted. She closed her eyes, thinking about when she was trapped by Morgause. "Being trapped in a cage for a year nearly drove me to insanity." Morgana added on.

Gwen had looked at her, and she walked over to the lady, a soft smile across her lips. "Well, no harm will come to you here now." Gwen promised her.

Morgana had smiled, looking at her maid. "I hope so." Morgana commented. She stood up, breathing out so calmly. "I must dress." Morgana pointed out. Gwen nodded her head, and she revealed a white dress.

"Will this do?" Gwen asked her.

Morgana nodded, taking the dress in her hands. "Thank you, Gwen. You're so loyal to me." Morgana answered. She smiled, and she went to change behind the screen.

Merlin sat on the bench, looking at Gaius. Barely touching his food, Merlin seemed to have a million thoughts running around in his head. Gaius noticed the young boy's behaviour, and he arched his eyebrow at him.

"Are you still worried about Morgana?" Gaius asked. Merlin didn't look at Gaius straightaway; he just stared at the floor. "Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin lifted his head up, looking at Gaius.

"I'm just thinking, would Morgana tell Uther that I nearly poisoned her?" Merlin wondered. The physician bowed his head slightly, he, of course, remembered what happened.

"She might not; I doubt she'd do such a thing." Gaius answered. Merlin had nodded his head, placing the spoon down on the table. "What you should worry about, is whether Morgana has gone on Morgause's side." Gaius pointed out. Merlin had widened his eyes. _She better not have!_ He thought. Merlin stood up, running towards the door. "Merlin, where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To find out _if_ she has!" Merlin answered. He opened the door, running out of it. Gaius had closed his eyes; he too wished that Morgana wouldn't turn into a traitor.

Morgana walked down the throne room, seeing Uther talking to Sir Leon. As soon as Uther caught a glimpse of Morgana, he immediately stood up from his throne.

"Leave us." Uther commanded. Sir Leon bowed his head, and turned away. He too saw Morgana, and he smiled softly as he walked past her.

Morgana started to walk faster towards Uther, a wide smile across her lips. Uther started to walk towards her, a smile on his lips and his heart pounding against his chest. They soon met halfway in an embrace. Uther cried tears of joy, relieved that she had been found alive. Morgana had smiled against his shoulder, happy to be home. They both pulled away, with Morgana holding onto Uther's arms.

"I am so happy to be back here." Morgana admitted. She smiled, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

Uther had smiled at her, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I would have searched everywhere, you mean too much to me." Uther told her.

Morgana had laughed softly. "I would have thought you'd have given up." Morgana commented.

Uther shook his head. "Not in a million years." Uther assured her. He touched her face, still holding onto a soft smile. "You must rest, my dear." Uther told her.

Morgana nodded, and she pulled away from his presence. She turned around, beginning to walk away. She sighed, and she smiled so softly.

Merlin was still running down the corridors, desperate to find her. Soon enough, he stopped running as he saw Morgana walking out.

"Morgana, wait!" Merlin shouted.

Morgana froze on the spot, turning around to see Merlin there. She smiled softly. "Merlin." Morgana simply said.

Merlin ran towards her. As soon as he was in reach, Morgana placed her hands on his arms.

"Tell me honestly; are you on Morgause's side?" Merlin asked her. He looked at her, hoping that she didn't abandon him.

Morgana shook her head. "No, I would never do that." Morgana answered. She touched his cheek, her thumb gently brushing across his pale skin. "All she wants to do is hurt everyone, and I am not willing to hurt the ones I love." Morgana explained.

Merlin had sighed in relief, his eyes closing for the moment. He re-opened his eyes, revealing the ocean-blue colour. "Good, because I don't want you to hurt anyone." Merlin commented.

Morgana had smiled widely at him, her green eyes sparkling with love and affection. "I love you, and I wouldn't want to harm you, or anyone else." Morgana told him softly. She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then she hugged into his chest.

Merlin had smiled softly, burying his head into her luscious hair. His arms responded to her, slipping around her waist. "I love you too, and I'm so sorry that it's been a year." Merlin commented. He kissed the side of her head.

Morgana smiled against his shoulder, and then looked up at him. Merlin had looked back at her, a dorkish smile across his parched lips. Morgana leaned herself closer to the Warlock, her lips pressed softly against his lips. Merlin had returned the kiss back to her, his arms remaining around her waist.

Around the corner, a young woman was watching them embrace. She had her hand on her heart, glad to see this. As she leant against the wall on her side, she wondered if this love would last. Her brown eyes sparkled with hope, knowing that the Lady was in love with the servant. Soon enough, she walked away with a smile across her lips.

**I bet you can all guess who just saw them!**

**Hope you liked it, reviews are most welcome(:**


	6. And Then Comes The Problem

**BBC own Merlin, not me!**

**Yes, it was Gwen who saw them kiss - And she takes it well. But there is something else that's causing a problem. FIND OUT!**

Morgana entered her chambers, closing the door behind her. She walked further in, rubbing her hands together. "Gwen?" She called out. But she heard no response. Morgana kept quiet, making her way over to the window. Morgana felt the cool air hit her skin, which made her smile so softly. She looked down, observing the lower town. But something else had caught her attention. Morgana creased her brows together, picking up a small bit of paper. Opening it, Morgana began to read.

_My Dearest Morgana, you must come to the Darkling Woods tonight. You must not disagree to what I set you!_

_You will do it._

_Morgause._

Morgana shook her head, sighing deeply.

"My Lady?" Gwen asked.

Morgana gasped, turning to see her maid standing there. "I had no idea you were here!" Morgana admitted.

Gwen walked forward slightly, her eyebrow arched up. "Is something troubling you?" Gwen questioned.

Morgana shook her head, a smile coming out to hide the truth. "No, I'm fine." Morgana assured her maid.

Gwen had smiled softly at her, nodding her head. "If you insist." Gwen simply said. She turned away, picking up some worn dresses, placing them in the small, wicker basket.

Morgana scrunched up the bit of paper, deeply angered by the message. She knew what was on Morgause's mind, and she no longer wanted anything to do with her. Morgana threw the screwed up paper under the table, pretending that she did nothing. "Gwen, could you bring Merlin here please?" Morgana requested.

Gwen stopped what she was doing, turning back round to face the Lady. "Right away, Morgana." Gwen responded. She curtsied, a smile on her face. She walked towards the door, before freezing.

Morgana raised an eyebrow, her lips parted so slightly. "Are you alright?" Morgana asked her.

Gwen looked back at Morgana, a smile on her lips. "I saw what you and Merlin did, you kissed." Gwen admitted.

Morgana gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. She didn't expect that to happen. Finally, Morgana moved her hand away from her mouth. "Gwen, I-" Morgana began to explain.

Gwen laughed. "Don't worry, my Lady. I assure you that you're secret is safe with me." Gwen commented. She opened the door, leaving the chambers.

Morgana sighed in relief; she was glad that she could rely upon her maid.

Merlin got the message from Gwen, and he was on his way to Morgana's chambers. Merlin wondered what this was about; he had to be ready for anything. Once he reached her door, he knocked on it. "Come in!" A voice commanded softly. Merlin opened the door, slipping inside. He shut the door with his back, remaining by the door. "Morgana?" Merlin asked.

Morgana came forward, her green eyes wide, her skin shocking white. "Morgause wishes to speak to me." Morgana simply said.

Merlin frowned. "What about?" Merlin asked.

"I wish I knew, but I could only guess one thing-" Morgana began to answer.

"The downfall of Camelot." Merlin spoke.

Morgana sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm going to tell her I don't want to be involved in her plan." Morgana commented.

Merlin had nodded his head, swallowing nervously. "Just don't get yourself in danger, Morgana." Merlin softly said.

"I promise." Morgana assured him.

"Was there anything else?" Merlin asked.

Morgana took in a deep breath, looking up at him. "Gwen knows about us kissing." Morgana simply told him.

Merlin had placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. "Oh God." He mumbled.

"No-" Morgana began to explain, she came forward, taking his arms. "She's happy about it, she won't tell anyone." Morgana explained. Morgana looked up at him.

Merlin opened his eyes, looking into her green irises. "Well, thank God for that." Merlin commented. He could see the smile across her lips, and he responded with a smile as well. "Is that is?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yes, that's all." Morgana responded.

Merlin nodded his head, pulling away from her grip. "Then I should be off now." Merlin commented.

Morgana pulled him back immediately, her lips crashed down onto his soft lips. A passionate kiss slipped in, revealing the true love of the young lovers. Merlin placed an arm around the back of her shoulders, feeling his fingertips tingle at the touch of her hair. His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her a bit closer to his body. Morgana responded for sure, placing her arms around his waist. After a short while, they broke apart for air. Morgana had smiled at him. "I love you so much, Merlin." Morgana commented. She touched his face, feeling the smoothness of his skin. "Never forget that." Morgana begged. She walked away, leaving her chambers.

Merlin watched her walk away, and he sighed so gently. He bit his lower lip, her words echoing in his head. Merlin always treasured her words, it was something he refused to let go of.

Darkness approached the forest; all that was heard was the snapping of twigs, with the leaves rustling against the ground. Morgana walked across, her dark green cloak flapping away in the breeze. She froze on the spot, slowly looking around.

A blonde woman appeared in a red dress, her brown eyes wide, and a smile across her lips. "My sister…" Morgause began to speak.

Morgana shook her head. "You're no sister of mine anymore!" Morgana declared.

Morgause laughed at her. "We are biologically related, you cannot officially disown me." Morgause pointed out.

Morgana had her lips parted, her green eyes wide. "What is it that you wish to see me about?" Morgana asked. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Are you prepared to help me with Uther's downfall?" Morgause asked her.

Morgana shook her head. "No." She said. Morgana creased her brows together. "I don't want to be involved!" Morgana snapped.

Morgause came up to Morgana, hand on the side of her face. "Then I'll have to make you." Morgause commented. Her eyes flashed an amber colour.

Morgana felt a weird sensation inside of her, she just felt so weak. Morgana fell to the floor, eyes closed.

Morgause gave out a wicked smile. Morgause started to chant, casting a spell upon the unconscious Morgana. While she chanted it again, a green glow surrounded Morgana. As soon as Morgause silenced herself, she grew out a wicked smile once more.

**Uh-oh, here comes trouble now!**

**What kind of spell has Morgause planted upon Morgana?**

**All will be revealed within the next couple of chapters.**

**Reviews are much appreciated(:**


	7. What Happened To Morgana

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me(:**

**Right, now we find out what Morgause has done to Morgana, it's quite a suprise. Morgana will be like this for a couple of chapters (maybe), I'll decide on that. I've been rather busy recently, so I won't be able to update that much anymore. But I will try and update as much as I can(:**

Morgana had stirred back into reality, wondering what had just happened to her. Her eyes opened up, and she looked around. Morgana sat up, how did she get back there? Morgana guessed that someone took her back in here.

Gwen walked in, carrying a red dress for Morgana. "Morning, my Lady." Gwen said. She yawned, and then shook her head. "Please excuse me." Gwen begged.

Morgana looked at her maid, eyebrow raised. "Are you alright this morning?" Morgana asked her softly.

Gwen nodded her head. "I'm fine." Gwen lied.

Morgana creased her brows together, something was horribly wrong. "Gwen, you should go home and rest." Morgana said. She took the red dress from her maid, going behind the screen to change. When she came back, Morgana gasped. She ran up to her maid, helping her up. Morgana stumbled over slightly, taking Gwen over to Morgana's bed. As soon as Morgana had done that, she ran out of her chambers.

Merlin flung on his jacket; looking around the chambers he was in. He breathed out, and then ran out of his chambers. Merlin looked around, seeing Gaius sat down. "Gaius, I'm going to see Arthur." Merlin said.

Gaius didn't look at him, but he nodded his head. "Sure, just be back soon." Gaius responded.

Merlin left the chambers, closing the door. He walked along the grounds in a steady pace. In the distance, Merlin caught a familiar figure heading this way. He arched his eyebrow up, lips open so slightly. As soon as the figure came close to him, he grabbed her waist.

Morgana screamed, thumping her captivator's arm. "Let me go!" Morgana snapped.

"Morgana, stop hitting me!" Merlin said.

Morgana froze still, looking up at Merlin. She widened her eyes, the guilt coming over her. "I'm sorry, Merlin." Morgana whispered. She looked away from him, shaking.

Merlin looked at her, blinking a few times. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked her. He yawned, and then shook his head. "Whoa, I must not have slept properly." Merlin commented.

Morgana widened her eyes. "You're at it as well!" Morgana noted.

Merlin had looked at her, breathing in so calmly. "What do you mean?" Merlin asked her.

"I woke up in bed, Gwen was yawning as well. I went to change, and when I came back – She was asleep on the floor." Morgana explained. She pulled back from his grip, her heart tightening up inside. "The last thing I remember from last night is Morgause touching my face." Morgana commented.

Merlin had widened his eyes, feeling a flush of anger take control of his body. "She's at it again!" Merlin declared. He touched his head, hissing out in pain. "What has she done?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shook her head, screaming out in pain. She ended up on her hands and knees, breathing rapidly. She looked up at Merlin, her eyes burning a deep amber colour. "I am taking her soul!" Morgana suddenly said.

"Morgause, get the hell out of her body!" Merlin commanded. He knew what had happened now, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant result. "Leave her!" Merlin begged.

Morgana laughed. "Young Warlock, you cannot tell me what to do!" Morgana declared. She walked around him, an evil glare across her face. "Morgana belongs to me, not you." She added on.

Merlin had rolled his eyes, not looking at Morgana. "She doesn't belong to you; she chose not to have anything to do with you!" Merlin remembered.

"Well, she's on my side now." Morgana spoke.

Merlin shook his head, chest rising and falling. "Morgause, you are controlling her!" Merlin said. This was a trick, Merlin was aware of it. "Now bring her back!" Merlin snapped.

Morgana laughed again. "No chance, Young Warlock." Morgana refused. She stood in front of him, grabbing onto his shirt. She pushed him back, sending Merlin flying against the stone.

Merlin landed on his hands and knees, groaning in pain. "Morgause-" Merlin began to say. But he lifted his head up to see Morgana disappear. He stood up, almost falling over once more. Once he stopped stumbling, he widened his eyes, lips open.

"There you are, Merlin!" Arthur announced. He walked up to the young servant, eyebrow raised. "I need you t-" Arthur began to say. He noticed the look on Merlin's face. "What's up?" Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't look at Arthur; he just stared at the empty space in front of him. "Morgause, she's taken control of Morgana." Merlin explained.

Arthur had laughed. "You really are such an idiot, Merlin!" Arthur commented.

Merlin rolled his eyes, staring back at his master. "You'll see that I'm right!" Merlin snapped. He walked off, leaving Arthur standing there on his own.

Arthur had watched Merlin walk off, and he rolled his eyes. "Idiot." Arthur mumbled quietly. He turned to face the other way, walking off.

Merlin ignored what Arthur said, he really wasn't interested in helping him out right now. Merlin had to find a way of stopping Morgause making Morgana do something so selfish, dangerous and stupid. He rubbed his forehead, hoping to stop Morgause in time.

**Yes, Morgana has been possessed by Morgause.**

**I had to think this through so carefully. I actually wanted an illness at first, but then I thought about my possession idea from earlier. So I combined the two together.**

**Reviews are always welcome, I will accept critisism- It'll help me to improve on my next chapter**

**x**


	8. Her Revenge

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been so busy.**

**Well, this chapter is how Morgause finally leaves Morganas body. Not as long as the other chapters, but meh, what can I do? So anyway, enjoy(:**

Morgana wandered around the corridors, intending to go to one place. She was out for revenge (Well, Morgause was). Morgana received so many strange looks, but she chose to ignore them. She kept on power walking, knowing what she wanted to do.

Gwen was in the middle of the corridor, capturing a glimpse of the darkness within the Lady. Gwen ran, hoping to find someone who could explain this strange behaviour. She felt someone touch her arm, and Gwen gasped. She turned around, realising who it was now.

Merlin placed a finger to his lips. "Don't panic." He simply said. Merlin removed his finger, breathing out so gently. He looked at her, his honest blue eyes shining so gently. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked her gently.

"What's wrong with Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"Morgause has possessed her, causing certain people to fall sick. But also, she's draining Morgana." Merlin answered. He turned away for the moment, blinking twice. "I don't understand why Morgause would do this to her." He murmured. He rubbed his forehead, frowning now. "Wait, I'm not sick. Neither are you, the illness must have gone!" Merlin said.

Gwen sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come back." Gwen commented. She sighed once more, looking down to the floor. "Great." She sarcastically spoke. Gwen looked up at Merlin, biting her lower lip. "So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"It's down to me to stop her; I'm not going to lose Morgana." Merlin answered. He power walked away, needing to catch up with her. Realising how far away he was from her, he started to run.

Gwen watched Merlin run off, she knew that Merlin cared deeply for Morgana. She had faith in him, and she smiled to herself. _So in love_ she thought.

Morgana opened the door to the throne room, staring coldly at Uther now. "Uther Pendragon!" She shouted.

Uther stood up, looking at her. "Morgana, what makes you so angry?" Uther asked.

"You've placed so many people to death, tortured those who have magic. It's time you suffered as I suffered." Morgana answered. She still walked forward, knowing what she wanted to do now.

Merlin ran through the door, immediately shifting Morgana out of the way. Both of them landed on the floor, with Uther staring at them.

"How dare you do that to my Ward?" Uther shouted.

Merlin stood up, looking at Uther. "Oh you have no idea what has happened to Morgana, my Lord." Merlin said.

Uther raised an eyebrow at the servant, now confused. "So what has happened to her?" Uther questioned.

"She's been possessed, by Morgause." Merlin answered.

Morgana laughed, standing up. "Oh yes, she has indeed. This is her punishment!" She declared. Morgana looked at Uther, focusing on him only. She refused to look at Merlin, who seemed ready to launch himself at her again.

"Morgause, get the hell out of her!" Merlin shouted.

Morgana transferred her gaze over to Merlin, a smirk across her lips. "And you think you can stop me, young Warlock?" She asked.

"I know I can!" Merlin answered. He grabbed a small dagger, pulling Morgana close to his body. The dagger was placed near her throat, he looked down at her. "Don't make me do this." Merlin spoke.

Morgana laughed. "Then go ahead, she'll die with me." Morgana commented.

Merlin placed the blade of the dagger on her skin, breathing heavily. "I'll spare her, if you get out of her." Merlin promised.

Uther looked at Merlin, knowing how insane he was being right now.

Morgana smirked once more, not looking at him. "You might have magic, but I have magic far beyond your imagination." Morgana said.

"You should get out of her while you still have the chance." Merlin warned her.

Morgana started to change again, her real voice screaming as her eyes glowed a dangerous amber colour. Merlin gripped her so gently, moving the dagger away from her throat.

"Seize the serving boy!" Uther commanded.

The Guards came in, grabbing Merlin's arms. "I just saved Morgana!" Merlin declared.

"Take him away." Uther said. The Guards obeyed, taking Merlin out of the room.

Morgana turned her head, slightly limping. "Father, don't this!" Morgana begged.

"He has magic; I can only sentence him to death!" Uther shouted. He sat back down on his throne, breathing in so deeply.

"When will you stop?" Morgana asked.

"Guards, restrain her!" Uther commanded. More Guards came in, gripping Morgana's arms.

"GET OFF ME!" Morgana shouted. She tried to battle away from the Guards, but they kept their strong grip on Morgana. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Morgana shouted once more. Once more, she tried to break free, but it seemed impossible.

Arthur walked in, grabbing Morgana. "Let me handle this, I won't be long." Arthur said. He took himself and Morgana away from Uther.

Uther raised an eyebrow, wondering what Arthur had in mind. "Leave me alone." Uther said. The Guards nodded their heads, and they both walked out. The door to the throne room closed, and Uther sighed deeply.

Arthur took Morgana down to the cells, holding her shoulders. "Come on, keep walking." Arthur insisted. He had a plan, he didn't want to see Morgana like this at all.

Morgana pulled away from his grip, soon punching Arthur in the chest. "He's been taken…" Morgana began to argue.

Arthur grabbed her wrists, trying his best to calm her down. His chest was in pain, but he couldn't complain. "I know, I'm going to let you see him. But I can't give you too long." Arthur calmly said. It wasn't exactly easy for him to stay calm, but he had to - For Morgana's sake.

Morgana had widened her eyes, her breathing trembled. "Thank you." She whimpered.

Arthur opened the door, and Morgana ran in. She immediately threw her arms around Merlin, crying into his shoulder. "Oh Merlin." She whispered.

Merlin returned the embrace, screwing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, I really am." Merlin said. He opened his eyes, lifting her chin up. He kissed her lips, knowing that Arthur was watching.

**And I'm sorry, had to leave it like that! I'll have to keep you guys hanging on here, seriously (:**

**Next chapter, it will be a Merlin/Morgana talk. But also, Arthur will have his say on this relationship.**

**Review?**

**x**


	9. Let This Go?

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me(:**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I appreciate what you have all said.**

**Alright, so Merlin has just been sentenced to death (Oh no! :(). Arthur managed to give Merlin and Morgana some time alone in the cell, without Uther's permission (Good on Arthur!) This is their convosation. Hope you like it(:**

Merlin sat down, with his back against the wall. "I really didn't want this to happen." He admitted. He looked at her, chest rising and falling so carefully. Clearly he was nervous, and Merlin was starting to breakdown inside.

Morgana sat down next to him, her head resting against his shoulder. "I don't want you to die." Morgana said. She sniffed the air, unable to stop the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. Morgana believed that Merlin had saved her - He did save her.

"If only there was a way out of here…" Merlin mumbled. The side of his head gently lulled against the top of her head. "But when I'm gone, look after Arthur." Merlin begged her. It was more of a request, and he hoped that she would grant him his last request.

Morgana didn't know what to say, she was just trapped in silence. After swallowing a couple of times, she allowed out small whimpers. Morgana found it so hard to speak to him, knowing that she was going to lose the man she was in love with. "I'm going to get you out of here." Morgana promised him. Her voice was quiet and shakey, as if her vocal cords were starting to break - Just like her heart.

"Morgana, no." Merlin calmly spoke. He looked at her, lifting his head up. Merlin cupped her chin, lifting it up. "Let this go." He begged her. Merlin kissed her once more, a single tear escaping his closed eye. As soon as he pulled away, his fingers dropped from her chin. "I don't want you to end up getting-" Merlin began to explain.

"But I can't let you die, and I certainly won't let you go!" Morgana cried. Her heart tightened within her chest, wanting to scream out loud. This was Uther's fault! Morgana stood up, looking at him once more. "I'm breaking you out of here, as soon as I can." She promised once more.

Merlin stood up, holding her hands. "No, please don't try it." Merlin commanded softly. He kissed her hand, his thumb gently stroking over her pale knuckles.

Morgana pulled her hands away, pulling him into an embrace once more. She wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she just needed him in her life. "But-" Morgana began to argue.

"Shh." Merlin whispered softly.

"I don't want to let you go, it's not going to be easy." Morgana admitted.

"Letting go is the hardest thing to do, but it has to be done, Morgana." Merlin explained. He breathed out deeply, his eyes screwing shut for the moment. Soon enough, he opened his eyes, looking down at her.

Morgana looked up at him, biting her lower lip so gently. "I wanted to do so much with you, now I won't have that chance." Morgana admitted. She blinked a few times, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe you want me to let this go." Morgana commented.

Merlin kissed her lips softly, allowing the passion to slip out. His strong arms remained around her, keeping the close contact. One more tear fell out of his eye. Yes, he wanted to spend more time with her. It was too late now, he was about to be put to death. Merlin had now failed his destiny.

Morgana kissed him back, her arms going around his neck now. She didn't really want to stop this moment, but she knew that she would have to. This kiss did silence her, but it didn't stop her worrying about Merlin, who had just been sentenced to death. Morgana pulled away. "I love you." She whispered gently. Morgana soon stepped out of his reach, turning away now.

Merlin watched her walk away, her words echoing within his head. "I'll always love you." Merlin responded. He sighed, seeing the cell door now shut. This was it; his life was now thrown out of the window.

Morgana looked at Arthur, crying even more. "I can't watch him die, Arthur!" Morgana whimpered. Her hand went over her mouth, emotions uncontrollable now.

Arthur gently took Morgana in his arms, allowing her to cry it all out. "I know you love him, and I know you don't want him to go." Arthur spoke softly. He sighed, closing his eyes for the moment. "I can try and help you." Arthur insisted.

Morgana cried harder. She craved for Merlin; she would die to have his love. Morgana was surprised that Arthur already knew about this, well that was probably because of what he just witnessed. "Thank you." She managed to say.

The two siblings remained in the cells, trying to comfort each other. Arthur didn't want to lose his manservant, even if he was an idiot most days. And for Morgana's sake, he was going to help her out in every single way possible.

As Merlin sat back down, he picked up a straw of hay, twiddling it in his fingers. There had to be a way out, there just had to be! Merlin looked around; only a small window was seen, with a hint of daylight slipping through. Merlin looked back down to the floor, breathing in so deeply. Picking gently at the piece of hay, he started to do some thinking.

**So Arthur has accepted it(:**

**But can Morgana and Arthur break Merlin out before his execution?**

**Find out next time!**

**Review? x**


	10. Last Request

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me(:**

**The rating has changed because of this chapter. It all gets intimate here (hint hint). I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been sick with a horrible illness (I don't want it again!) Soooo anyhow, enjoy(:**

Morgana and Arthur were in Arthur's chambers, thinking carefully about how to break Merlin out. "I don't want to lose him, Arthur." Morgana reminded him.

Arthur twiddled a feather-pen in his hand, looking at the table. "I know how much he means to you, I can't have you upset and angry." Arthur assured her. He breathed out calmly, blinking twice. "If I could get him out for one night, would you look after him?" Arthur asked.

Morgana looked at him, eyebrow arched up. "What are you talking about?" Morgana questioned.

Arthur lifted his head up, looking at Morgana. "I'm going to let you and him have one last night together." Arthur answered. He placed the feather down on the table, leaning back in his chair.

Morgana still looked at Arthur, lips parted so slightly. "You'd do that for me and Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to suffer like this. Not without one more time together." Arthur explained. He twiddled his thumbs. "When it's time, I'll get Merlin out of here." Arthur offered.

Morgana hugged Arthur, glad of what he said. "Thank you." Morgana said.

Arthur returned the embrace back to her, smiling. "Glad to help you." Arthur commented. He soon pulled away, standing up. "I'll make sure he gets to your chambers." Arthur assured her once more.

Morgana smiled, standing up. "I'll make sure we are not disturbed." Morgana told him. She began to walk out.

Later on, when the night fell across Camelot, Arthur headed down the steps. The Guards looked at Arthur, eyes wide. "Have a drink." Arthur insisted. He placed the jug on the table, and then walked away.

Merlin was lying on the floor, looking at the wall. He felt like such an idiot, he should have denied having magic.

Arthur had his hands on the bars. "Merlin." Arthur whispered.

Merlin lifted his head up, and then stood up. Soon enough, he turned around, seeing Arthur. "Sire!" Merlin gasped.

Arthur unlocked the cell, and opened the door. "Come with me, I won't harm you." Arthur insisted.

Merlin nodded his head, walking towards Arthur. "I don't understand." Merlin admitted. Soon enough, he realised that he was already following Arthur. Hearing the snores of the Guards, Merlin held his breath. "Why are you helping me?" Merlin asked in a whisper.

Arthur had just kept on walking forward. "I'm giving you one last night with Morgana." Arthur quietly answered.

Merlin felt his jaw drop; he had so many thoughts rushing around his head now.

Morgana sat on her bed, taking in a deep breath. A knock on the door made her jump. She rushed over to the door, opening it. "Thank you, Arthur." Morgana spoke.

Merlin walked inside, looking back at Arthur. "I won't forget this." Merlin added on.

Arthur nodded his head. "I'll come and get you in the morning." Arthur reminded Merlin. He closed the door, and he locked the door.

Merlin looked at Morgana. "Is this a last minute decision?" Merlin asked.

"Hush, darling." Morgana said. She took off his jacket, looking into his honest blue eyes. "Less talk, more action." Morgana begged. She took off his shirt, and then removed his neck scarf.

Merlin had breathed out, looking at her. "Alright, I'll give you action." Merlin promised her. He kissed her passionately, arms going around her so strongly.

Morgana ended up walking backwards, taking Merlin with her. She reached her hand up, touching the back of his head. Both of them fell onto her bed, with Merlin on top of Morgana. Morgana broke away for air, looking at Merlin. "I want to remember this." Morgana requested.

Merlin looked down at her, and he smiled softly. "I promise that we'll make this a night to remember." Merlin spoke.

Morgana smiled, and she lifted up the covers for herself and Merlin to get under. Morgana slipped under the sheets, looking up at Merlin.

Merlin joined her. "Are you sure about this?" Merlin asked her.

"Of course I'm sure." Morgana insisted.

Merlin nodded his head, his arms going around her protectively. He kissed her lips once again, the passion slipping out. Merlin had to admit, this was a great last request. Spending one more night with the woman he loved, he couldn't wish for anything more.

Morgana kissed him back, her hand sliding down his back so gently. She really owed Arthur for this; this was going to be the best night ever. Morgana soon pulled away. "I want you to make love to me." Morgana softly commanded.

Merlin nodded his head, hands touching her shoulders. Slowly, he started to remove her nightgown. Never before had he clasped eyes on such a beautiful sight, and he couldn't help but smile.

After a short while of undressing each other, Merlin remained on top of Morgana. "Forgive me, but I have no idea of what I'm doing." Merlin admitted. He chuckled softly, feeling nervous.

"Do not worry, Merlin. I trust you." Morgana assured him.

Merlin bit his lower lip, slowly nodding his head. He started to kiss her now, this kiss being slower than previous kisses. It was as if fireworks had gone off, in slow motion. Granting her wish, Merlin started on the deed. He didn't regret doing this, but what he did regret was threatening Morgause. But Merlin felt like he didn't have a choice.

Morgana arched her head back, hands clutching his shoulders so gently. She sighed out in pleasure, not really wanting this to end.

After Merlin was finished, he rolled off her, lying next to her. "Come here, babe." Merlin said.

Morgana looked at him, shuffling closer to him. Her head immediately went on to his bare chest, breathing so gently.

Merlin placed an arm around her shoulders, sighing. "One last night." Merlin remembered.

"I know, I just don't want this to end." Morgana commented. She closed her eyes, falling asleep against his chest.

Merlin gave out a small smile, looking down at her. "I love you, and you'll always be in my heart." Merlin whispered softly. He kissed the top of her head, resting his head back in to the pillow. Merlin closed his eyes, catching the sleep he needed.

**Aww, sweet ain't it?**

**They have had their night of passion, and there will be a suprise at some point (Not in the next chapter, but the chapter after).**

**Review?**

**x**


	11. The Morning After

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me(:**

**And again, thank you all for the reviews I've had, they all mean alot to me!**

**Anyway, so they've had their last night together... I don't need to bore you all with a re-cap, do I? Sooo, it's all very different to how I wanted it to be - But hey-ho, I just made it all up. Hope you like it(:**

The next morning, Merlin and Morgana were still asleep. Feeling the sun heat up her skin, Morgana stirred awake. She looked out of the window, seeing that it was so bright today. Morgana gently nudged Merlin awake, who seemed to groan. "Merlin, this is it." Morgana whispered.

Merlin sat up, so his bare chest was revealed to the world. "I don't want this to end, I enjoyed last night." Merlin admitted. And that was true, spending the night with the woman he loved meant so much to him.

Morgana still remained lying on the bed, feeling the water in her eyes starting to blur her vision up. "Merlin, I wish there was something we could do." Morgana spoke. She sighed so softly. "Well, I wish there was something I could do to save you." Morgana added on.

Merlin picked up his underwear and trousers, slipping them on under the sheets. "I know, babe. But there isn't anything that anyone could do." Merlin gravely said. He got out of the bed, looking for his tunic, neck scarf and jacket. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up his blue tunic. "Even if there was…" Merlin started. He placed his tunic on, covering up his creamy chest.

"Don't be like this, please." Morgana begged. She wrapped the sheet around her, green eyes wide with fear. "You need to be spared; I don't want to lose you." Morgana admitted.

Merlin pulled on his jacket, and then looked at her. "Morgana…" He started once more. He walked up to her, cupping her cheek with one hand. "Remember that I'll always love you." Merlin requested.

Morgana had breathed in, a whimper slipping out of her vocal cords. "Merlin…" She whispered. She screwed her eyes shut, not knowing what to say anymore. Her heart was breaking inside, she couldn't breathe anymore. Morgana bowed her head, breathing out. "I can't let you go." She whimpered. Morgana lifted her head up, tears now falling.

"Oh, Morgana… This is too hard." Merlin confessed. He landed his forehead on her forehead, exhaling her scent.

"It is difficult enough." Morgana explained. She blinked back more tears, but she failed as they continued to fall down her cheeks. Keeping the sheet around her, Morgana stood up, moving away from Merlin. "I must dress." Morgana simply said. She picked out her blue dress, changing behind the screen.

A knock on the door sounded, and Merlin looked back. "I'll get that." Merlin mumbled. He walked towards the door, hand pressed flat against the material. Sighing, he opened the door.

To his shock, it was Uther right there. "YOU!" He snapped.

Morgana gasped, stepping from behind the screen. "Don't do this!" Morgana begged. She wasn't expecting this. Morgana wondered what happened to Arthur, this was just unfair and un-called for. "I won't let you take him!" Morgana shouted. She ran to her Guardian, thumping his chest violently.

"Guards!" Uther yelled. He grabbed Morgana's wrists, gripping them. "Don't make me restrain you." Uther threatened.

"Leave him alone, please!" Morgana cried.

The Guards ran in, taking Merlin away.

Morgana broke free from Uther's grip, running up to Merlin. She placed her hands around his back, pulling herself up to him. She kissed him tenderly, before feeling Merlin being dragged away from her. Morgana felt hands holding her back now. Her green eyes went wide, more tears trickling out of her eyes. "I love you." She whimpered.

The last thing Merlin expected was a kiss like that, he felt like his world had crashed down. He was taken outside, knowing that this was definitely the end. But Merlin didn't want that. He started to fight off the Guards, using his fists and feet. As soon as he was free, Merlin ran across the courtyard and out of the gates.

Morgana ran towards the window, seeing Merlin run out of the gates. She cried harder, hand coming over her mouth. "He got away!" She mumbled.

Gwen soon ran in, seeing her mistress like this. "My Lady!" Gwen shouted. She ran to her mistress, arms going around her. "Morgana, what's happened?" Gwen questioned.

Morgana cried into Gwen's shoulder, unable to answer straightaway. She returned the embrace, continuing to cry. "Merlin has gone!" Morgana shouted. She breathed rapidly, not able to calm down.

Gwen softly hushed her. "Come on, calm down." Gwen cooed. She hated seeing Morgana like this.

"What is all this shouting?" Arthur asked. He had wandered in, eyes wide. "Where's Merlin?" He questioned.

Morgana lifted her head up, looking at Arthur now. "He's gone, he ran away." Morgana choked. Her eyes were now bloodshot, her skin damp.

Arthur walked up to Morgana, hugging her close. "I'm sorry…" He confessed.

"Uther got here before you did, Arthur." Morgana explained.

Arthur screwed his eyes shut; he knew he was late getting here. "I didn't know." He admitted. Arthur opened his eyes, and then blinked twice. "Morgana, I really am sorry." Arthur said once more. His arms remained around the crying Lady, trying to comfort her. Arthur looked out of the window, no one was there anymore.

Gwen placed her hands together, keeping them near her face. Her best friend had disappeared, her mistress was emotionally hurt. Gwen hoped that Merlin was safe, but also hoped that one day, he would return to Camelot.

Morgana continued to cry against Arthur's shoulder, breathing so quietly. "I do hope he's safe." Morgana prayed. She looked up at the ceiling, keeping silent now.

"He will be." Arthur assured her.

The two siblings continued to hug, with Gwen watching them.

**Merlin has escaped Camelot! But it now leaves Morgana heartbroken, Gwen feeling sorry for Morgana, and Arthur without a main manservant.**

**Bad news? It won't be later on, do not fret!**

**Review?**

**Much appreciated!(:**

**x**


	12. Reunited Again

**The BBC own Merlin, I'm just a fan of Merlin(:**

**This chapter is based on after three months of Merlin running away. Yes Morgana is pregnant, and she is desperate to find Merlin. This chapter is about the reunion of them, but will Merlin accept that he will become a father? Read it to find out!**

Morgana breathed deeply, staring out of the window once more. She could never forget about the day Merlin ran away, she couldn't blame him at all – For what he did. It was the only way to be saved. Morgana looked down at her stomach; a slight swell was beginning to form there. She had already told Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Uther about her being pregnant. All of them reacted differently. Well, Arthur, Gaius and Gwen were happy about it. But Uther, he wanted her to get rid of it. She refused to do so, because it was the only link she had to Merlin. Sighing, Morgana made her way out of the room, pulling up her green hood. She was going to find Merlin, no matter what the cost.

Once she stepped out into the cool midnight air, Morgana wondered if she'll ever see Merlin again. Especially because she was pregnant with his child. Morgana took careful steps, picking her dress up so slightly. She heard a twig snap, and her head shot to the right, then to the left. "Is someone there?" She called out. Her chest rose and fell, feeling her fear overcome here. Morgana picked up a stick, getting ready to attack whoever/whatever it was close by.

A shadow snuck up behind her, reaching out a hand. It touched her shoulder, making Morgana scream and turn around.

"Morgana, shush! It's just me." The voice spoke. A voice so familiar.

Morgana dropped the stick, eyes widening. "Merlin!" She breathed. Morgana pulled her hood down, revealing her long, black hair. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She whispered. Immediately, Morgana jumped into his arms, her own arms slipping around him.

Merlin was slightly shocked, but he succeeded in returning the embrace back to her. "I've missed you." Merlin admitted. He smiled against the side of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I've missed you too, so much…" Morgana whimpered. She cried onto his shoulder. Was she crying tears of joy? Possibly. Morgana looked up at him, breathing out. "There's something you should know." Morgana began to say. She looked down at her slight swell, hoping he would understand.

Merlin followed her gaze, noticing the bump. He looked back up, blue eyes wide. "Is it… Mine?" He asked.

Morgana looked back up at him, nodding her head. "Yes." Morgana answered. She bit her lower lip. "I wasn't sure about it at first, incase I'd never see you again." Morgana confessed.

Merlin captured her chin in his hands, smiling softly. "Well, silly you for thinking about not seeing me again." He commented. He kissed her lips just briefly. "This child is the declaration of our love, Morgana. We've created a life, ready to exist." Merlin explained.

Morgana smiled softly, placing a hand on her small bump now. "I'm glad you understand." She spoke.

Chuckling softly, Merlin pulled her back into an embrace. "Of course I do." Merlin assured her. He kissed the side of her head, keeping her close to his chest.

Morgana kept her head close to his chest, listening to his heart beating. She realised how much she needed him in her life, he was like the sun, moon and stars. Oh God, she didn't want to be away from him again. "Uther has forgiven you." Morgana told him.

"He has?" Merlin asked. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Morgana now.

Morgana looked back up at him, nodding her head. "Myself and Arthur eventually got him to drop it." Morgana explained. She smiled widely now. "You can come back to Camelot." Morgana added on.

Merlin nodded his head, lowering his eyebrow now. "Well, I'm glad." Merlin commented. He breathed out, taking her free hand now. "Come on then." Merlin spoke. He started to guide her back towards Camelot now, smiling properly now.

Morgana followed her lover, she felt so much happier now. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him – Her soul mate, someone she can really rely on. "I'm so glad I found you." Morgana admitted. She smiled.

"Me too." Merlin spoke. He chuckled softly.

Merlin and Morgana ran back together, making it to Camelot in a short amount of time. They both stopped running, breathing out.

Morgana looked up at the sky, feeling a raindrop land on her face. She looked back at Merlin, green eyes glistening. "Well the weather is certainly romantic!" She sarcastically spoke.

Merlin chuckled softly at her, feeling the rain get heavier. "You don't say." He remarked. Merlin breathed out, shaking his head slightly. "It's only rain, it won't harm us." Merlin assured her.

Morgana placed her hands on his waist, still focusing on him. "Forget about the rain, I just want to touch your lips, and taste that sweet flavour." Morgana flirtatiously spoke.

Merlin smiled softly at her. "Then I shall grant your request." Merlin responded. He dipped his head, so his lips met her lips with hunger and compassion.

Morgana surely responded to him, keeping a nice grip on Merlin's jacket. She could taste the sweet flavour of his mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth to get some more. Her tongue glided over his tongue, enjoying this sensation – One she had been missing for three months. Morgana still found it hard to believe that she had been reunited with Merlin; it was almost like a dream.

Higher up in the castle, a blonde boy was watching the dark haired couple kiss in the rain. He smiled softly, resting his back against the wall. "Welcome back, Merlin." He spoke.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Merlin and Morgana are back." Arthur answered.

Gwen came forward, standing next to Arthur, seeing the couple now. "She found him?" Gwen questioned.

Arthur nodded his head. "So it seems." Arthur responded. He smiled softly at Gwen, breathing so gently.

Morgana and Merlin broke up the kiss, smiling at each other. "Now I'm drenched." Morgana pouted playfully.

"It is raining." Merlin pointed out. His fingers pulled back her hair, revealing her pale face. "I am also getting wet, but I don't care – Because I am now with you." Merlin said. He smiled softly, feeling the rain continue to fall. "I love you, so much." Merlin whispered. He kissed her forehead, exhaling her scent.

"And I love you, and I'm not willing to lose you again." Morgana promised. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his forehead. "I need you to help me raise this child up, please." Morgana requested.

"I'll do whatever I can to help; I'll be there when you need me the most." Merlin promised. He smiled softly, feeling her presence so close to him.

Morgana now smiled sweetly, kissing his lips once more. She moved her hand up the back of his neck, feeling his short, wet hair tickling her fingertips.

**Sweet way to go, right?**

**Merlin is glad to become a father, and is glad to be back with Morgana in Camelot. But will something get in their way?**

**I'll be updating again at some point.**

**Review?**

**x**


	13. That Time

**The BBC own Merlin, not me(:**

**I've skipped on to when Morgana is 9 months pregnant. I'm coming closer to finishing this story now, and I've had fun writing up all these chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far(:**

Now Morgana was 9 months gone, she found herself having a lot of morning sickness, which was pretty much normal. Morgana was stood in the middle of her chambers, trying her best to stay calm. She didn't have an easy pregnancy, but Morgana was glad to be having a baby soon. So very soon.

Merlin had entered her chambers, looking at her with confusion. "I thought you were going to sleep." He pointed out.

Morgana shook her head. "I had a massive cramp inside of me, I couldn't sleep." Morgana explained.

"Massive cramp?" Merlin repeated. He was even more confused, and then he closed his eyes for the moment. "Is it time?" He asked.

Morgana simply shrugged her shoulders, breathing out. She really had no idea when she would give birth; this was becoming so stressful for her. "I just wish time would hurry u-" Morgana began to pray. She soon silenced herself, feeling a sharp kick inside of her. Slowly, Morgana began sinking onto her knees.

Merlin immediately ran up to her, helping her to stand up. "What just happened?" He questioned. His hand still gently clasped around her arm. "I think I should take you to Gaius." Merlin spoke.

Morgana placed her arm around his shoulders, trying to balance herself. "OK then." Morgana commented. She breathed out several times, the pain rising up through her body. Soon enough, Morgana found herself being guided out by Merlin, heading straight down the corridor. "What do you think is happening to me?" Morgana asked.

Merlin was unable to answer straightaway, he was more focused on getting her to Gaius. After about five minutes of stumbling down the corridor and stairs, Merlin had finally got Morgana into Gaius' chambers. "Gaius, is it time?" Merlin wondered.

Gaius turned his head around, placing a conical down. "W-What?" Gaius questioned. He walked forward, looking at them both.

"Morgana is in pain, she couldn't sleep… So is it time?" Merlin said once more. He still looked at the Physician, trying to stay calm for the sake of Morgana.

Gaius nodded his head. "It must be." Gaius responded. He cleared the table, now looking at Merlin. "Place her on the table for now." Gaius commanded.

Merlin breathed out, looking at Morgana. He positioned his hands on her hips, lifting her up so she sat on the table. "Lie down, if you can." Merlin softly told her.

Sighing, Morgana turned her body so she was fully on the table. She started to lie down, breathing out so calmly now. "I need you to get Gwen and Arthur, Merlin." Morgana requested.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't want Uther here?" Merlin asked.

"Don't argue with me, just please go and get them." Morgana begged. She gasped out in pain, trying to keep calm.

Merlin nodded his head, immediately shooting out of the door. He sprinted up the steps, down the corridor, and then skidded to a halt near Arthur and Gwen. "Morgana is in labour." Merlin breathlessly announced. He hunched over, re-gaining his breath.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other, and then looked back at Merlin. "Where?" They both asked.

"In Gaius' chambers." Merlin answered. He straightened up his back, breathing out. "She wants you both there." Merlin added on.

"Then we will be there for her, and this child." Gwen responded.

"Well we can't keep her waiting, Gwen. Let's go." Arthur commented.

All three of them started sprinting now, with Merlin leading the way back to Gaius' chambers. The pressure was on Merlin, he was becoming a step closer to becoming a father for the first time.

Gaius had placed a flannel on Morgana's head, trying to cool her head down. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Gaius assured her. He looked at the closed door, hoping that they would arrive soon.

Merlin opened the door, with Gwen and Arthur running inside. "Anything yet?" Merlin asked. He slipped through the gap, closing the door behind him.

"Not yet, she's got a while before it really is time." Gaius answered. He moved over, drying his hands on a white hand towel.

Merlin breathed out, not letting the nerves take over him. He walked over to Morgana, standing near her now. "I'll be here, I promise." Merlin softly assured her. His hand went on her forehead, thumb gently stroking her forehead.

Arthur sat on a chair. "I'm close to being an uncle, this is unbelievable." Arthur confessed. The excitement over took him, he couldn't wait to see the new member of the family.

Gwen placed her hands on Arthur's shoulders, gently beginning to massage him. "Relax, things will be fine." Gwen soothingly said.

Arthur had started to smile properly now. "You are good at giving out massages." Arthur commented. He felt relaxed now, taking in some gentle breaths.

Gwen had given Arthur a sweet smile, moving her hands away from his shoulders. "I'm glad you think so, Arthur." Gwen spoke. She looked at Merlin, still smiling sweetly.

Merlin took a hold of Morgana's hand now, keeping silent for a moment. The biggest moment in his life, was about to begin. He looked up at Gwen, and then looked down at Morgana once again.

Morgana almost shot up, but Merlin had kept her down. "Is it ti-?" Morgana began to ask. Her breathing became rapid.

Gaius rushed round, getting ready. "Yes, it is." Gaius answered. His hands were pressed flat against the table, concentrating now. "Push, Morgana. It'll be over soon." Gaius told her.

Merlin felt his heart pound, hearing Morgana scream and squeeze his hand. All this sent shocks down his spine, causing him to start panicking. Merlin had to be here for her, and for this child. He looked at Morgana, blue eyes wide. "It's alright, you're nearly there." Merlin soothingly assured her.

After ten minutes of Morgana screaming, a new sound joined in. The sound of a cry. Gaius had held up a baby, breathing out. "Congratulations, you have a boy." Gaius announced.

Arthur immediately stood up, smiling. "I have a nephew!" He shouted. He was overjoyed by this. Arthur kissed the back of Morgana's hand, glad of what she had brought into the world.

Morgana gently moved herself closer to Merlin, lulling her head onto his chest. "Merlin, that was so hard." Morgana quietly admitted.

Reaching out his hand, Merlin held the back of her head so gently. "But you have brought a new life into this world." Merlin pointed out. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud to be a father." Merlin whispered.

Morgana had smiled widely, keeping herself close to Merlin. "Am I able to see him?" Morgana asked.

"Not yet, my dear." Gaius answered. He had placed a white towel around the baby. "I just need to get him checked up and clean, and then you may see him." Gaius explained. He started to deal with the crying baby now.

Gwen had stood on the other side of Morgana, smiling softly. "Congratulations, Morgana. He looks so beautiful." Gwen said.

Morgana nodded her head. "But, we haven't decided on a name." Morgana reminded Merlin.

"Oh God, no we didn't." Merlin agreed. He rubbed his forehead, starting to think about a name for the young baby.

"What about Cathal?" Gaius suggested. He started to clean up the baby, looking down at the little boy.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. "That sounds so perfect." Morgana responded. She looked at Gaius, nodding her head. "Yes, I think Cathal Emrys sounds great." Morgana concluded.

Merlin also nodded his head, still looking at Morgana. "Then that's what we will call him." Merlin said.

Morgana looked back at Merlin now, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Her head rested onto his shoulder, exhaling Merlin's scent.

Gaius turned back to face them both. "Then here is Cathal Emrys." Gaius announced. He handed the young boy over to Morgana, and then stood back.

Morgana held Cathal securely in her arms, looking down. He was so beautiful, with crispy white skin, blue-green eyes and wisps of dark hair. "He's so beautiful." Morgana commented. She felt like crying tears of joy.

Merlin also looked down at his son, someone who will become a Dragon Lord after Merlin passed away. "He will grow up to be so powerful and fair, we just need to look after him properly." Merlin spoke.

Morgana smiled softly, hearing Gwen and Arthur approach on the other side. "So what do you think, Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"I reckon I'm going to love my little nephew." Arthur immediately answered. His arm went around Gwen's waist, keeping her close to his body.

**I picked the name Cathal after a roleplay I've had with a good friend, the name just sounds cool. And Colin Morgan will be portraying a Cathal in 'Parked' (due out in September).**

**So, what do you think?**

**If you review this, I'll love you all forever!(:**

**Don't worry, there will be more chapters!**

**x**


	14. The Start Of Revenge

**Merlin is owned by the BBC/ Shine Limited**

**So this chapter is a week after Morgana giving birth to Cathal. But it's not going to go so well, as someone doesn't want Morgana and Merlin to have an easy relationship. But who? Find out!**

Merlin was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor in Arthur's chambers. He breathed gently, hoping to get this job over and done with. But he also prayed that Arthur wouldn't tip water over his head, like he did last time.

At that moment, Arthur walked in, looking down on Merlin. "You know, you don't need to be in here for so long." Arthur pointed out.

Merlin stopped scrubbing, lifting his head up to look at the young Prince. "Well, at least your chambers are clean." Merlin spoke. He stood up, gently straightening out his tunic. "Besides, I need to check on Morgana and Cathal." Merlin added on.

Arthur gently clapped Merlin on the back. "Understood, you can't keep her waiting." Arthur commented. He walked off, heading towards the large window.

"Oh, Arthur, I've just washed the floor so be care-" Merlin began to warn him.

Arthur half heard him, right until he slipped on the floor. His back slammed against the floor, and he groaned. "You could have warned me!" Arthur responded.

"I did, Sire." Merlin pointed out. He cleared his throat, moving the scrubber onto the table. "You are such a dollop head." Merlin teased. He placed the bucket next to the scrubbed, and made his way over to Arthur. Merlin breathed out, a cheeky smile across his lips. He helped Arthur stand up, and he looked down on the floor.

"I am not a dollop head!" Arthur declared.

"If you say so, Sire." Merlin replied. Merlin made his way over to the door, hand resting on the handle.

"Wait a second, Merlin!" Arthur called out. He picked up the bucket, making his way over to Merlin. "You need to empty this." Arthur reminded him. His eyebrow was arched up, he had a plan.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No-" Merlin began to speak.

"Too late." Arthur said. He tipped the bucket over Merlin, water landing on his head. He heard Merlin gasp, and Arthur couldn't help himself but laugh. Arthur then walked over to the table, placing the bucket there. "Go on, you can't keep Morgana waiting." Arthur reminded him.

Merlin opened the door, and he left the room. Once the door closed, Merlin had breathed out. "Prat." Merlin mumbled. He walked away, heading over to his lover's chambers now.

"Good boy." Morgana said. She smiled at her son, balancing him in her arms. "I wonder where your father has gotten to." Morgana commented. She looked up at the door, keeping silent now.

Merlin opened the door, smiling. "He's right here." He cheerily announced. Slipping through the gap, Merlin closed the door behind him. "Now, where did he get to?" Merlin asked playfully.

Morgana looked down at Cathal. "Who is that then?" Morgana questioned.

Cathal smiled, looking up at Merlin. "Da-da-da…" Cathal tried to say. His arms were outstretched towards Merlin, wanting him to hold him.

Merlin came up to Morgana and Cathal, and he took Cathal in his arms. "Daddy is here." Merlin promised him. He rested Cathal on to his chest, chuckling softly. Merlin kissed Morgana's lips, looking at her. "Still up for tonight?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yes, nothing will change it." Morgana answered. Her arm went around Merlin's waist, watching Cathal cling on to Merlin's shoulder. "Gwen and Arthur said they would look after Cathal for the night." She spoke.

Merlin looked at Morgana, smiling. "Well, I just got a soaking from Arthur… So I guess that means he is in a good mood." Merlin remarked.

Morgana giggled softly at Merlin. "He's always in a good mood when he gets the chance to see his nephew." Morgana explained. She looked up at him, smiling. "It's just the way Arthur likes to be, Merlin. You'll get used to it." She assured him.

"I'm sure I will." Merlin sarcastically responded. By saying that, he earned a playful slap from Morgana. "Sorry, I'll watch the sarcasm then." Merlin said.

Morgana nodded her head. "That's better." Morgana said.

A knock on the door sounded, which caused Merlin and Morgana to look at the closed door. Who would that be? Morgana looked at Merlin. "I'll get that." Morgana whispered. She walked over to the door, composing herself. Morgana opened it, seeing Uther there. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Morgana asked.

Uther pushed Morgana out of the way, stepping inside. "YOU!" Uther snapped, pointing at Merlin. "I don't want you in here, not with her." Uther hissed.

Morgana ran up to Merlin, standing in front of him, defending him. "Why ever not?" Morgana questioned. Her eyebrow arched up, refusing to move away from Merlin. She wasn't going to let Uther go near Merlin, she loved Merlin too much to allow him to get injured. "He's done nothing wrong!" Morgana declared.

Uther took a couple of steps forward, glaring at Morgana. "That idiot has magic, he could have killed you!" Uther responded. He folded his arms across his chest, beginning to lose his temper. "He is ba-" Uther began to announce.

Morgana creased her brows together. "Don't you dare, he saved my life." Morgana told him.

Arthur walked in behind Uther, arms folded across his chest. "Father, she's happy with Merlin – Let them be." Arthur spoke.

Uther spun himself around, seeing his son stand there. "You stay out of this!" Uther hissed.

Arthur walked forward. "I won't because Merlin is my friend, and Morgana is like a sister to me." Arthur refused. He stood next to them both now.

Uther looked back at all three of them, frowning deeply now. "Is this how you repay me?" Uther snapped out.

"I've saved everyone here, so don't assume magic is just a dark force." Merlin responded. He gave Cathal over to Morgana, walking in front of Morgana and Arthur now. "Because magic can be a force for good, I'm living proof of that!" Merlin declared. He outstretched his arms. "If you have a problem with that, then strike me down." Merlin insisted.

Uther slowly drew out his sword. "Get a sword, and we'll fight." Uther spoke.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Don't be an idiot, don't fight him." Arthur advised.

Merlin brushed off Arthur's hand. "Pass me your sword, Arthur." Merlin commanded.

Arthur sighed, drawing his sword and handing it over to Merlin. "Don't die." Arthur begged.

Morgana ran in front of Merlin, looking desperately up at him. "Merlin, please reconsider this decision." Morgana pleaded.

Merlin gently placed his hand on her upper arm, looking at her. "Morgana, please. I'll be fine." Merlin assured her.

Morgana kissed him quickly, and then moved out of the way. She held onto Cathal, pulling him closer to his chest so he couldn't see what was going on.

Uther lunged at Merlin, but Merlin managed to block off the attack. Uther glared at Merlin, wanting to get rid of the serving boy. "You will pay for this!" Uther hissed.

Merlin started to fight back, the swords clashing together all the time.

"Merlin, aim for the target." Arthur advised.

But the advice wasn't exactly helpful, as Merlin didn't want to kill Uther. Yet, he was battling him. This was so stupid. Merlin dropped his sword on the floor, looking at Uther.

Uther kicked Merlin down to the floor, sword aimed right where his heart was.

Merlin looked up at Uther, head arched back on the floor. He felt his heart pound against his chest, knowing that he was done for. "What are you waiting for?" Merlin questioned.

Morgana ran up to Arthur, head going against his arm. She couldn't watch this now. "Arthur, I can't look." Morgana whimpered.

"I know." Arthur said. He continued to watch the action, hoping that Uther wouldn't strike at Merlin. "Father, please stop this madness." Arthur begged.

Uther looked up at his son, green eyes wide. "He has lied to us, Arthur!" Uther responded. The sword was still aimed at Merlin's chest, his breathing rapid.

"Think about it, he's saved my life countless times… He's saved everyone in Camelot. He's a loyal servant, and you think that by killing him would just make Camelot better?" Arthur asked.

Uther looked down at Merlin, an evil glare still stuck in his eyes. He couldn't think straight, his mind was blurring up. Of course, Camelot is still standing strong because of Merlin. Why didn't he think of that? Uther had become so bitter, so full of anger that he barely noticed that magic could be a good thing. But wait, he lost his wife through the use of magic! This was so confusing for Uther. Moving the sword from his chest, Uther offered a hand to Merlin.

Merlin wondered what suddenly changed Uther, but he grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

Uther released his hand, turning away from the others.

"I wouldn't see the downfall of Camelot, it's not in me to let it happen. I only wish to protect this kingdom, and it's people." Merlin assured him.

But Uther gave no verbal response, he just kept silent. Eventually, he turned around, slashing Merlin's arm with the sword.

Merlin clutched his arm, going down on to his knees, hissing in pain. "Why do I deserve this?" Merlin asked. He looked up at Uther, noticing that Uther hadn't really changed his mind at all.

"You tried to kill my Ward, and now this is how I repay you." Uther answered. He raised his sword up, wanting to go through with this.

Arthur ran up, tackling his father down onto the ground. "Merlin, save yourself!" Arthur shouted out. He pinned down his father, using all of his strength to hold him down.

Merlin stood up. "Morgana, come on." Merlin spoke.

Morgana ran up to him, nodding her head as Cathal held on to his mother. Morgana with Cathal and Merlin started to run out of the room, hoping not to get caught up so quickly by Uther.

**And I have to stop it there, for now!**

**Uther wants Merlin gone, but his own son and Ward are standing in his way. Will anyone else help Merlin? Or will Uther win this and get rid of Merlin?**

**Will be updating soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Review?**

**x**


	15. Promises

**I do not own Merlin or it's characters. I'm a mere fan of the show.**

**Excuse the long delay, my life went downhill and I was thinking up of some ideas for this story. I know I'm close to finishing, I'm just going to take it easy for now. This is mainly about promising, a promise to not abandon... And a promise of revenge. Let me introduce you to a new character... Her name is Hailey, and she is Morgauses' new companion. She's evil, yes, and she does possess a kind of magic.**

Morgause stared into the Crystal, seeing the image of Morgana, Merlin and Cathal. She smirked at this image. "You will pay for this, sister. I promise you that." Morgause said out loud.

"But what can I do?" A young girl asked her.

Morgause looked at her new companion, grinning now. "We need to get rid of that serving boy and child." Morgause explained. She walked forward, standing mere inches away from the young girl. "Come now, Hailey, you need to separate them all from each other using the gifts that I have taught you." Morgause answered.

Hailey had looked at Morgause, nodding her head. "Then it shall be done." Hailey promised. She gave out a wicked smile. "I will not fail you." Hailey added on.

"I know, Hailey." Morgause spoke. She walked off back to the crystal, observing what was going on now.

Merlin and Morgana looked around the forest, breathing out.

"Uther hasn't dropped it, you said he had!" Merlin pointed out.

"He changed his mind; he's lied to us all." Morgana spoke. She held Cathal close to her chest, breathing gently. "I don't understand, what has he got against you?" Morgana asked.

"Magic is a possibility and that I'm in love with you…" Merlin guessed.

"Uther is blinded by his own faults; he doesn't understand how I feel towards you. He'll do anything to make me split from you!" Morgana spat.

Merlin closed his eyes for the moment. "We have given him a grandson, this isn't fair." Merlin said. Merlin had honestly believed that Uther would be happy with a grandchild, but no - He was wrong about that.

Morgana walked close to Merlin, her head resting against his shoulder. "We can't go back, we just can't." Morgana whimpered. She was close to tears once more, she didn't want to cry again. All she kept on crying about was Merlin, and no one could blame her really.

Merlin had placed an arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. "We'll find a way, I swear we will." Merlin vowed. Somehow, he'd figure a way out of this mess. He kissed her forehead, and he kissed Cathal's forehead. "Even if it kills me." Merlin mumbled.

"Don't say that, please." Morgana begged. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. "I'm not going to let you disappear, you can't leave me and Cathal alone." Morgana said. She stayed close to his chest, breathing out. "I don't want you to go, I can't let you go again. You can't make me this time." Morgana added on.

Sighing, Merlin kept his family close. "Morgana, I love you so much. And I know that if I don't do this now, I'll hate myself." Merlin spoke. He looked at her, and he got down on one knee, looking directly up at her. "I only desire that one answer from your sweet lips, and I hope I'm correct." Merlin said. He held up a ring, with a single diamond there. "Morgana Le Fay, would you do the honour of being my wife?" Merlin asked. He was hoping to hear that one word, he would understand if she refused, but he hoped she wouldn't turn this offer down.

Morgana wasn't quite ready for this, and he seemed so serious. Looking down at him, Morgana found it hard to speak her answer. Holding on to Cathal, Morgana took in a deep breath. "I'll do the honours, Merlin. We have a child together, so I accept your proposal." Morgana answered. She gave out a wide smile.

Merlin reached out his hand, taking hers as he slipped the ring on to her finger. Merlin kissed the back of her hand, letting out a relieved breath. Standing up, Merlin brought her close to him. "I love you, my darling fiancée." Merlin whispered softly. The two now kissed full on,not wanting this moment to end.

Morgause had seen this in the crystals, and she smirked. "Now I have a reason to hurt you, sister." Morgause hissed.

"Is she engaged?" Hailey asked.

"Indeed she is, Hailey." Morgause answered. She pulled herself back from the crystals, walking up to Hailey. "Now is the time for your side of the plan, so get going." Morgause informed her.

Hailey nodded her head, walking away from Morgause. An evil look shone in her eyes, knowing what she was going to do to Merlin, Morgana and Cathal.

"Morgana, you must promise to not leave me alone. We have to stick together… You, me and Cathal. He's our son, and he cannot protect himself." Merlin requested.

Morgana nodded her head, closing her eyes as she bit her lower lip. "I promise to not abandon you both; you mean the world to me." Morgana swore.

Merlin touched her face with one of his hands, exhaling her scent as he rested his forehead against hers. "Alright, we better find some shelter." Merlin finally spoke.

Morgana opened her eyes, looking into Merlin's cool eyes now. "Yes, we should." Morgana agreed.

Together, they all started to walk through the forest. Merlin held on to Morgana's hand, while Morgana kept Cathal in her free arm. Merlin wasn't willing to lose his family; he would do anything to protect them. It would only come down to one choice, to use his magic. Merlin had to think this through so carefully, because Uther already hated him.

Morgana followed Merlin's lead, keeping a hold of his hand, and keeping Cathal close to her. She was glad that she accepted to become his wife, and she was grateful to be blessed with a son. But the thought of Uther's words kept echoing in her head. She couldn't let Merlin go; she had almost lost him enough times. This time, she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Morgana would do anything to keep her boys safe, even if that meant putting herself in great danger. She wasn't happy about her sister, and Morgana knew that she'd have to lose someone, but who would she lose? Hopefully, she wasn't going to lose Merlin or Cathal.

**So what does Hailey have planned up her sleeve? She will be involved for the next couple of chapters.**

**Who will Morgana end up losing?**

**Will Morgause finally get what she wants?**

**And will Uther except that his Ward his now engaged to Merlin?**

**All will be revealed bit by bit(:**

**Review?**

**x**


	16. Captured

**I do not own Merlin, nor do I own the characters.**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, here is a chapter. We find out what Hailey has planned for Merlin, Morgana and Cathal. I'm still not brilliant at summaries, so enjoy(:**

Walking through the forest, Hailey kept her eyes open for the three intruders heading out. She could feel the magical presence of Merlin, and this made her smirk. Running through the forest, Hailey could see two figures walking away. Hailey kept hidden behind a tree trunk, her blue eyes glistening with delight. She started to whisper a spell, with her blue eyes changing to an amber colour for a brief moment.

Merlin had looked over at Morgana, feeling so tired for some strange reason. "I don't know about you, but I feel so tired." Merlin admitted. He stretched his arms, allowing a yawn to come out of his lips.

Morgana widened her eyes. "Merlin, stay awake." Morgana told him. But she could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer, so she slapped him.

Merlin snapped his eyes wide open. "I guess I deserved that." Merlin commented. But the slap didn't exactly help much; he sank down to his knees, lying flat across the floor. As soon as Merlin crashed on to the ground, he didn't move an inch; his eyes had closed off now.

Morgana started to feel her knees give way, and she looked around. Holding Cathal close to her chest, she started to breathe rapidly. But the force was too strong, and she soon collapsed to the ground. Her eyes looked up at the sky, and then her eyes had closed off from the world.

Hailey came out of her hiding place, still smirking as the three figures on the floor didn't move. She called out for Morgause's men, ordering them to take the bodies away. They obeyed. "Make sure that Merlin and Cathal are chained up, and as for Morgana… Well, we can make her watch as her fiancée and son are slowly tortured." Hailey commanded. She still smirked, a slight chuckle escaping from her lips.

Slowly opening her eyes, Morgana saw a massive blur. Screwing her eyes shut, Morgana had tried to remember what happened. Opening her eyes, Morgana realised that she was staring up at the ceiling, lying on a cold, hard surface. "Merlin?" Morgana asked. She sat up, looking around. "Cathal?" Morgana asked. Where was she? Where were they? Her head ached, and she couldn't think properly.

"Morgana?" Merlin questioned. His voice was rasp, and he was gasping out in pain.

Morgana shot her head up, which made her scream out in pain. She managed to stand up, looking at Merlin who appeared to be chained to the wall. "No!" Morgana whispered. She looked around, not seeing Cathal. "Where's Cathal?" Morgana quizzed. She didn't want to lose her son, she just couldn't lose him.

"I don't know, but I know that I am chained to this damn wall." Merlin answered. He tried to break free, but he was unable to do so. Merlin had breathed out, looking helplessly at Morgana. "You need to get out of here, Morgana." Merlin advised her.

Morgana shook her head, staggering over to Merlin. "Not without you and Cathal." Morgana answered with confidence. Her hands touched the chains, but she immediately pulled back, gasping in pain. "That burnt!" Morgana shouted. She clutched her hand, eyes wide in fear.

"No wonder I feel so damn hot." Merlin mumbled. He hissed against the pain, looking at Morgana. "You cannot save me, Morgana." Merlin told her.

"I can't just leave you here; I swore that I would never leave you." Morgana declared. She felt a tear fall out of her eye, she couldn't leave him there. "Please, I have to save you." Morgana whimpered. She had to try.

"You will not try anything, sister!" Morgause snapped out. She stood behind Morgana, smirking. "Only I can break those chains, so there is nothing you can do to free him." Morgause informed her.

Morgana pivoted on her foot, facing her sister. "Let him go, it's me you want!" Morgana shouted. She would give up her life for him, and her son. "What have you done with Cathal?" Morgana asked. She glared at Morgause, green eyes glistening with anger. "I demand that you tell me!" Morgana shouted out.

"He is safe, for now." Morgause answered. She still smirked, walking towards Merlin now. "And look at who it is, the mighty Warlock." Morgause mocked. She arched her eyebrow up at the prisoner. "Not so mighty now, are you?" Morgause asked him.

"Just back off, Morgause." Merlin responded to her. His tone was now harsh. His blue eyes gazed at the blonde in rage, warning her that he was so dangerous.

"Or what?" Morgause challenged. She matched his gaze, daring him to challenge her. "You are stuck there, Merlin. Face it, you have been defeated." Morgause taunted him.

Morgana walked forward, touching her sisters shoulder, forcing her to face Morgana. "How dare you speak to him like that?" Morgana shouted. Her eyes burnt a dark amber colour.

Morgause laughed at her sister. "That kind of power will not work on me; you should know that by now." Morgause told her. Morgause matched Morgana's power, sending Morgana back into the wall.

Morgana landed on her hands and knees, looking up at Morgause. "But I know how to fight against you." Morgana informed her. She stood back up, gaining some strength.

The door had opened now, revealing Hailey with Cathal. "We shall see." Hailey said.

"Hailey, you know what to do." Morgause spoke. She smirked, touching Merlin's jaw. "Now you will watch your precious son get hurt." Morgause announced.

Hailey lied Cathal down on the floor, pinning him down. "Say goodnight, little one." Hailey growled.

Merlin started to whisper a magic spell, hoping to say it before anyone harmed his son. Eyes changing to a deep amber colour, Merlin used up his strength to save his own son.

Cathal screamed, causing Hailey to fly away. He looked up at the ceiling, and then got on to his knees.

Morgana ran up to Cathal, immediately picking him up in her arms. "He's stronger than you think, Morgause!" Morgana explained.

Morgause looked at Merlin, who just simply returned her gaze. "You did something, didn't you, Merlin?" Morgause quizzed.

Merlin now gave out his trademark smile, eyebrow arched up. "Really, I wouldn't leave my son unprotected." Merlin told her. He smirked at Morgause. "Be very afraid, because Cathal will become like me." Merlin warned her.

Morgause started to back away from Merlin, shaking her head. "But that's impossible!" Morgause insisted. Surely a child couldn't hold that much power?

"And he will be like me, having such a strong power." Morgana added on. She stepped forward, keeping Cathal close to her chest. "Face it; you cannot defeat this kind of magic." Morgana said.

Hailey groaned back into life, standing up, using the wall as support. "How could he do that?" Hailey asked. She hadn't been warned about the young child's strength, she glared at Morgause. "You didn't tell me!" Hailey shouted.

"How was I meant to know?" Morgause asked back. She rose her eyebrow up at Hailey. "Now, let's kill Morgana and Cathal." Morgause spoke.

Morgana looked over at Merlin, and then looked back at Morgause and Hailey. Transferring her gaze back to Merlin, Morgana started to run towards him.

Everything appeared to be going in slow motion, the laughing of Morgause sounded as Hailey started to charge towards Morgana.

Morgana turned her head back around, seeing Hailey run after her. Morgana looked back at Merlin, realising that she was already close to his body. "This better work." Morgana prayed. Her lips pressed against his so sweetly, her eyes shimmering a gentle amber colour.

Merlin had gasped, feeling some strength return to his body. His body jolted forward, no longer caring if he was in pain.

Hailey grabbed Morgana's shoulders, pulling her back from Merlin. "A kiss to your fiancée?" Hailey asked her. She kept a strong grip on Morgana's shoulder. "How pathetic." Hailey commented.

But Merlin knew what Morgana had done, and he smiled once more. "Actually, she's given me some strength back." Merlin announced. His body pushed forward, the chains snapping, clattering on the floor. Merlin jumped on to the floor, looking at them all now. "So how about you return her and Cathal back to me?" Merlin asked.

"How about I refuse to do so and kill them both?" Hailey suggested. She pulled out a knife, edging the blade on to Morgana's skin. "Now what will you do?" Hailey quizzed.

**And it's a cliffhanger!**

**What will Merlin do to save Morgana and Cathal? What will happen to Hailey and Morgause?**

**Find out next time(:**

**Review? x**


End file.
